


Fireworks

by shortgayinsomniac



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, I still dont know how to tag oof, I?? Love Mendel Weisenbachfeld?, Jason's only mentioned though, also Trina I love her, it's more likely than you think., she's my queen, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortgayinsomniac/pseuds/shortgayinsomniac
Summary: he scare





	Fireworks

Mendel is scared of a lot of things. Spiders, Hights, etc.

 

But one thing in particular that he's scared of is fireworks. 

 

Sure, they were pretty, and they looked cool in the night sky, but Mendel couldn't be 50ft near them without freaking out. 

 

And so, every year on November 5th, he'd hide in his house, away from the death rockets. 

 

This year, however, he wasn't in his house. 

 

Well, his old house anyway. 

 

He was in his new house, with his new family. 

 

Except Jason who'd gone out with some friends, but that wasn't the point. 

 

If you're holding fireworks, you can stay the fuck away from Mendel Weisenbachfeld. 

 

Trina, Bless her heart, made sure to close all the curtains, keep all the lights on and act like it was a normal night even though she adored the fireworks. 

 

Mendel thought she was crazy. 

 

He loved her anyway. 

 

at around seven o'clock that night, the first fireworks started to go off. 

 

Mendel jumped upon hearing the first bang, yelping and ducking under the table. 

 

Trina came in about ten minutes later, laughing when she had saw her lover under the table. 

 

She brought Mendel into the living room, sitting down on the sofa and bringing him down with her to cuddle. 

 

They stayed like that for a while. 

 

It was nice. 

 

Mendel thought that if every bonfire night was like this, maybe he wouldn't hate it so much.

**Author's Note:**

> this is v short but I wanted to write this because I love Mendel Weisenbachfeld with my entire heart


End file.
